


If Anyone Saw...

by nsfwboyslut



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Fingerfucking, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, it was originally just an instagram caption, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwboyslut/pseuds/nsfwboyslut
Summary: He'd be made fun of forever.





	If Anyone Saw...

Ryan sat naked on his bed, his cock half hard and a bottle of lube in his hand. He chews his lip nervously, almost considering forgetting the whole thing and jerking off normally. He takes a deep breath, leans back, and pops the cap. He squirts the slimy liquid into his hand, coats his fingers, reaches down, and hesitates. If anyone saw or found out that he was doing this, he'd be made fun of forever. The thought almost makes him pull his hand away. Instead, he takes another deep breath, and pushes the first finger inside him. He lets out a choked sounding grunt, face contorting in discomfort. He read online that it didn't feel good at first, so he thrusted the first finger in and out, slowly growing accustomed to the strange feeling. Moments later he pushes in a second slicked finger. The choked grunt only grows in volume, biting his lip hard and trying not to let tears fall down his cheeks. He sits there for a few minutes, trembling slightly, the pain subsiding very, very, slowly. He spreads his legs wider, pulling out to his fingertips and pushing them back in, scissoring them and squeezing his eyes shut. He curls them upward, searching for that one spot he read about. After a few moments, his hips buck upwards and a loud moan escapes from his lips. He aims his fingers towards that spot, a thin sheet of sweat coating his body. He grinds his hips into his hand, mouth hanging open and his cock leaking. He even adds the last finger, completely ignoring the pain that threatened to override the unbelievable pleasure shooting through his veins. He could feel his release building in his tummy, and he wraps his other hand around his throbbing dick, thumbing the head and stroking himself quickly. With one last press into his prostate and his thumb pressing into the head, he cums into his hand, moaning loudly and stars dancing across his vision. He falls back onto his pillow, pulling his fingers out and enjoying the aftershocks of his orgasm.


End file.
